Succubus Pyrrha
by MrFoxHoundSir
Summary: Pyrrha liked to consider herself a calm and focused, both as a fighter and a person, but when her body suddenly changes in such a grand manner. She finds her self control pushed to the limits.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I've been doing a lot of RWBY Reads stuff recently so I figured I better write something of my own soon.

Still not sure how long I want to make this, but I can't imagine it lasting very long considering the concept. Anyways sit back, and enjoy seeing Pyrrha so far out of her depth while trying to figure things out.

* * *

(BREAK)

Pyrrha sighed softly as she lazily opened her eyes to take in her team's dorm room. "Good morning." She yawned lightly as she looked around noting that her team was still asleep. "Hm?" she wondered quietly "That's rare I'm usually the last one up on weekends." She mused to herself before shrugging her shoulders and making her way into the bathroom in order to wash up and change.

As she began to strip she closed her eyes humming softly to herself as she started the water to give it time to warm up. Once satisfied with the temperature she stepped inside and allowed the water to cascade down her body. Sighing in relief Pyrrha began to wash her hair, her eyes still closed. Shifting her footing she paused when an unfamiliar sound reached her ears.

Although curious she dutifully cleaned her hair and washed out the shampoo before opening her eyes to investigate the sound. Looking around her she didn't see anything out of the ordinary, swallowing nervously she allowed her gaze to drift lower but didn't see anything on the floor of the shower. "On…me then?" she muttered nervously but nevertheless allowed her, eyes to fall even lower.

Her eyes snapped upwards as she frantically finished her morning rituals. "I will not scream, I will not scream!" she repeated under her breath as her face burned bright red. Her mantra repeated itself as she clothed herself ignoring the change in comfort the clothing gave her. It continued as she found her scroll and brought up a contact she honestly hadn't planned on using until after her graduation.

"Yes?" a woman's voice questioned once the ringing stopped. "It's only eight in the morning Pyrrha, what's going on?"

"Mother why is there something dangling between my legs?" Pyrrha hissed as she made her way outside towards the training grounds where she knew she could find some privacy.

There was a pause from the other end of the call before Pyrrha heard her mother sigh in exasperation. "Honey…" she began as if searching for the words to use. "Are you seriously still a virgin?"

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?" Pyrrha screamed into her scroll causing the few other students in the general area to turn towards her in confusion. "Piss off!" she screamed when she noticed their looks. Frantically the other students left the area.

"…" there was a long silence as Pyrrha's mother could be heard sighing on the other end. "Pyrrha…we're succubi." She pointed out as if it was common sense.

"You're still using that old excuse for why I kept on walking in on you and Dad having sex?" Pyrrha hissed, somehow managing to control the volume of her voice. "I know it's just because you're just constantly horny!"

There was a muffled. "She's not wrong dear…" from her mother's end of the call signaling that her father was in the same room.

"While that may be true…" her mother conceded with an embarrassed cough. "It's more like because I'm a Succubus that I'm always horny." The older woman corrected.

"Prove it," Pyrrha muttered with narrowed eyes.

Another sigh came through the scroll. "Seriously…" another pause followed as she could hear her mother getting up to rummage through something. "Honestly doesn't the meat stick between your legs act as proof enough?"

"How is that proof that I'm a succubus?" Pyrrha growled as she gripped her scroll tight enough for her knuckles to whiten.

"I hear that happens when a Succubus can't nab herself a man. Allows them to feed off of women too even though the quality is lower." Pyrrha slowly pulled her scroll away to stare at it oddly. "I know you well enough to know that you're staring at your scroll weirdly, put it back to your ears so I can explain." Her voice was just loud enough for Pyrrha to hear as she quickly put the scroll up against her ear once more. "Look, Pyrrha, we Succubi need the sexual energies of humans, preferably men, to stay alive. However, if we go too long without our bodies adapt in order to sustain ourselves hence the probably giant penis between your legs."

"If that's all true then why haven't I felt any of the sexual desire you seem to have?" Pyrrha pointed out simply as her eyes remained narrow. "I just woke up today with this thing between my legs. I even still have the lady bits!"

"Talk about being a late bloomer…" her mother muttered almost disbelievingly. "Well, it's kind of like a second puberty." Her mother explained "First puberty is the normal one people experience you know quick body changes, hormone-induced growth spurts, sudden acknowledgment of the opposite sex as something other than gross, that sort of thing. A Succubus's second puberty is the sudden thirst and burning loins of a woman in perpetual heat. You'll…probably feel that as soon as you enter a space with a lot of people today actually."

"What…?"

"That aside, most Succubi are weaned into it. You know, like how we insisted on having you train with nothing but young men during your tournament run? We thought you'd fancy one of them and take them to bed to explore your body and all that."

"I was thirteen!"

"Perfect time to start learning how to suck and fuck properly!" her mother sounded far too happy about that.

"And…what happens if I don't…" Pyrrha struggled to get the words out, her natural politeness preventing her from forming the words she wanted to say.

"Don't even think about ignoring your nature." Her mother cut in sharply. "If you ignore your thirst, you will eventually wither and die." The seriousness of her mother's voice chilled Pyrrha who shivered slightly. "No the best thing you can do right now is, simply embrace your nature, find the first man, or woman, who catches your fancy, and fuck them until their hips give out."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Pyrrha worried already having someone in mind.

"Honey we absorb sexual energy, not life energy." Her mother chastised her. "The only thing our partners have to worry about is sore hips and dehydration. Speaking of make sure to have a lot of water on hand when you grab your partner."

Unbidden, images of Jaune came to the fore of Pyrrha's thoughts "Yeah…I'll do that." She muttered distractedly. "Is…is there a time limit?"

"You feel like your on fire yet?"

"No?"

"Then you still have some time. Just… don't wait until the last second…" her mother pleaded. "I really don't want to lose you because you were a prude."

"Mother!" Pyrrha whined loudly.

"That about sums up everything I needed to say though." Her mother continued heedlessly of Pyrrha's frustrations. "Don't hesitate to take more than one partner if the burning is really bad though. Most Succubi need four to five men to keep them sated. I got lucky with your father, but don't be stubborn about it."

"What if I don't want more than one man?"

"If your chosen man isn't like your father, capable of sating a full-blooded succubus by himself then you're going to need six to eight women in addition to your man." Pyrrha's cheeks turned a deep crimson red as images of herself with her friends doing _those_ activities together started invading her mind.

"Wait how am I your _only_ daughter?" Pyrrha asked as an errant thought crossed her mind.

"I was wondering when you'd ask that admittedly." Her mother muttered as Pyrrha heard her father sigh in the background.

"First, glad you believe me now when I say you're a sex demon." Her mother began getting an irritated look from Pyrrha who scowled. "Second, a Succubus can only get pregnant when she takes in semen after being completely sated."

"Then how was I…?"

"There was this brilliant little blue pill some scientist in Atlas developed a while back. Helped a man keep it up for far longer than they normally could." Her mother sighed. "Unfortunately your father turned out to be allergic to it, though we did manage the one pregnancy."

"Oh…"

"Are we done here?" her mother yawned loudly getting Pyrrha to sigh softly. "Look, just find someone you like, and take them to bed it's that simple."

"I don't know how to do that!" Pyrrha muttered while she covered her face with one hand. "That's just improper!"

"Pyrrha…" her mother sighed again. "The fact you even mind your words about ths stuff is weird enough. Just… I don't know… pin them down and ravage them or something."

"Not helping mother…" Pyrrha muttered in embarrassment.

"You're a Succubus… think of something."

Pyrrha closed her eyes and counted to ten. "Is there anything else I should know? Powers I have to be careful about?"

"Be careful about getting aroused near people who aren't your partner." Her mother stated after a brief pause. "Your pheromones are far more potent than a normal person's so people around you are more susceptible to being affected by it. Usually it's just an increased libido, but if they have a weak resistence to that sort of thing they might even lose themselves in their lust."

"That…shouldn't that have been mentioned earlier?"

"You're in a school that teaches kids how to hunt monsters. I kind of figured there'd be a lot of kids screwing each other even without your assistance." Pyrrha begrudgingly conceded that her mother was probably right.

"Alright thanks for explaining things for me Mother." Pyrrha muttered tiredly as she made to hang up. "Until next time." Ending the call she sighed heavily as she pocketed the scroll before looking up at the sky. "What on Remnant is going on in my life?" she asked herself quietly before shaking her head. "First thing's first I should explain everything to my team." She already regretted the thought.

Summoning her courage she made a beeline for her dorm room pausing only when she heard the voices of her teammates within as. "I wonder where Pyr is…" she could hear Jaune worry about her which served to send a warm fuzzy feeling through her body.

"Hello!" she called out as she unlocked the door and entered the room. "Sorry I had to make a call and I didn't want to wake you up." Smiling gently she entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"Pyrrha!" Nora shouted jubilantly as she zipped over to th champion and hugged her. "We were worried!" she announced dramatically before sniffing a bit.

"I'm sorry about that." Pyrrha happily patted Nora on the head before looking towards Jaune. "It was…a family matter." She admitted as she shuffled in place suddenly nervous about explaining the whole ordeal to them.

"You don't have to explain it to us if it makes you uncomfortable." Jaune pointed out seeing her hesitance.

"Actually I think I do." Pyrrha muttered as she tried to find the words to use.

"Pyrrha…" Nora muttered as she dizzily shook her head. "I don't know what you put on today, but I feel really…odd." She muttered as she turned towards Ren and shivered visibly as she took in his appearance.

"Ah…" Pyrrha muttered worriedly as Ren stood to see if Nora was sick. "I was warned something like this might happen."

"How do you mean?" Ren asked as he reached out to check Nora's temperature, only for his childhood friend to latch onto him panting heavily. "Nora…your pupils are hearts." He pointed out in concern.

"Shut up Ren." Nora ordered breathily as she tried to stabilize herself. "I can't even think about holding myself back right now."

"Holding back?" Ren asked nervously.

"Mama wants it bad Renny." She growled hungrily as she slammed her mouth into his own pushing him back onto the bed.

"Pyrrha…" Jaune voiced in a mixture of disbelief, horror, and arousal. "Please tell me you have an explanation for this."

"I'm uh…" she began transfixed by the two friends sucking face right in front of her. "I'm a Succubus…and…" she shuttered as she felt her body begin to burn as her mouth dried up. "I'm sorry!" she shouted as she jumped at him and pinned him to his bed. "I'll explain later!" she vowed before sealing his lips with a searing kiss.

* * *

(TO BE CONTINUED)

This will not be a full length story, maybe 4-5 chapters at the most. I don't intend to put lemon in every chapter as you saw, but there will be a few.

If you want to adopt this concept in order to do a full length story then feel free to do so. Just keep in mind I'm not going to stop this if you do. Like I said before this is more of a short story for comedic purposes.

Admittedly I could not think of a good way to turn this idea into a longer story, but I'd very much be interested to see if someone else could.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Here is the next chapter of Succubus Pyrrha. Someone was complaining about how I handled the first chapter and well… too bad. I thought it'd be funnier if Pyrrha had an extra addition and so she does.

Also, I want to make it clear while there will be plenty of implied sexual encounters I'm not going to go out of my way to detail every single one. The ones I do write out are ones I want to be more than Pyrrha pins someone down and has her way with them until their hips give out. The encounter in the first chapter is basically just sexual hunger taking control.

* * *

(BREAK)

Sitting in the library team RWBY looked at team JNPR with mixed feelings. On one hand, they were concerned since half the team looked dead on their feet. On the other hand, they could smell the musky scent permeating the four teens. "So…" Yang began always the one to break the silence. "Rough morning?"

Weiss snorted in a very unladylike manner as she considered her sister team before them. "Yang, must you ask such a boorish question?" she asked in her normal high browed manner of speech.

"I don't think you can ask the question without sounding boorish," Blake muttered as she looked on with keen interest. "Pyrrha and Nora are practically glowing."

"Yeah, but Jaune and Ren look a little…" Ruby countered unsure how to put her observation into words.

"Like the life was sucked out of them?" Yang asked waggling an eyebrow.

"That would be because it was," Ren admitted bluntly. "On a side note. Nora and I are now officially together-together."

Nora had the decency to blush as she squirmed in her seat. "I don't know… after hugging Pyrrha I kind of just…knew what I wanted from Ren and went about taking it?" she questioned glancing at her teammate. "You promised an explanation, I remember that before nothing but happiness and pleasure."

"Is Jaune okay?" Ruby asked again as she noticed he didn't respond to anything going on around him. "He's been blank-faced this entire time."

"I uh…" Pyrrha began while poking her fingers together. "I think I might have broken him." She admitted shyly.

"What did you even do?" Yang asked with a raised brow. "This is way beyond admitted your feelings, or even kissed him broken."

Pyrrha licked her lips as everyone turned their attention towards her. "I uh…" she blushed as the memories came forward in her mind.

"She drained him dry." Nora cut in bluntly seeing the champion about to protest she cut her off with a deadpan expression "Pyr, by the time Renny and I were done you were still riding fearless leader like a bucking bronco!" Everyone blushed heavily at the imagery while Jaune made a choking sound as his body tensed up as if expecting to be pushed down again. "Sorry, but it had to be said."

"No, it didn't!" Pyrrha hissed

"Well, that explains a lot actually." Blake mused as she poked Jaune's side getting no reaction. "Is…he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine." Weiss waved it off as she tried to fight off the blush on her face. "Just give him time to come to terms about being the bottom of the relationship." Pyrrha spluttered a little but Weiss paid it no mind as she focused on the champion. "So, Nora said you had an explanation?"

"I'm a Succubus," Pyrrha admitted plainly waiting to see if anyone would react. Weiss raised an eyebrow, Ruby looked confused, Blake looked interested, Yang grinned, Ren nodded his head as if it explained everything, Nora made an 'Oh!' face, and Jaune blinked as his mind finally kicked in allowing him to hear the words around him.

"Really?" Weiss drawled slowly as she leaned back in her seat to look at the redhead. "And we're supposed to just accept that?"

"It would've been nice if you did," Pyrrha admitted freely.

"What's a Succubus?" Ruby asked innocently as six pairs of eyes snapped towards Yang. Seeing their expressions Ruby turned towards her sister. "Yang, what's a Succubus?"

"Why are you all staring at me?" Yang howled in horror as she looked around trying to avoid explaining this to Ruby.

"You're her sister." Blake pointed out needlessly. "Go ahead, we can wait until you're done before listening to the rest of Pyrrha's explanation."

Yang groaned, but couldn't actually fault that logic. "Ruby, do you remember the seven deadly sins Dad taught us about?"

"Yeah, kind of," Ruby admitted she thought a bit about it. "Pride, Lust, Envy, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, and Wrath right? Dad said something about not to overindulge in any of them or your life would be ruined or something like that." Nora made to say something about sloths, but Ren stopped her with a hand on her shoulder and a shake of his head.

Yang nodded, happy to know that she had something to work with. "Do you know what each one is?" she questioned hoping Ruby could work things out herself if she dropped certain hints.

"I think so?" Ruby muttered as she tried to remember that particular lesson.

"Well, the storybook depiction of a Succubus is a Lust Demon." Yang continued waiting to see if Ruby made the connection.

Ruby tilted her head and turned towards Pyrrha with a curious expression. "Hello!" the champion couldn't help but wave her hand at Ruby with her usual cheer.

"I don't see it," Ruby muttered with a confused expression taking over her face.

Yang nodded in agreement. "But do you at least get what a Succubus is?"

"Not really since Pyrrha is supposed to be one, but she doesn't look like that woman from that one weird comic on your scroll," Ruby admitted as six eyebrows raised questioningly as they turned towards Yang.

Cheeks burning, Yang coughed lightly as she turned towards Pyrrha. "Explanation, now please." She pleaded.

Taking pity on the blonde brawler Pyrrha nodded her head. "Well as it was explained to me by my Mother, we Succubi need sexual energy to survive." She began getting blushes out of everyone listening. "Primarily we absorb this through sexual contact with men. However, if a Succubus goes too long without a man, she'll develop a penis in order to absorb energy from women, but that method is less potent."

"Wait… is that why…?" Nora began before clamming up as Pyrrha shot her a glare.

"You…" Weiss began as she pointed a shaky finger at Pyrrha. "Have one?"

Pyrrha sighed before looking Weiss in the eye. "Would you like to see it?" she questioned glancing around the room, we can take this discussion back to the dorms if you want to see things with your own eyes."

Blake coughed, "I'd…prefer to get the explanation first."

"Very well," Pyrrha muttered still very much embarrassed about all of this. "If a Succubus goes even longer without absorbing sexual energy she will eventually wither and die."

"So…what? You have to have sex every now and then to stay alive?" Blake asked looking the most calm out of all those present.

"Essentially." Pyrrha nodded her head. "Mother said that the safest bet would be to just have sex until I'm sated which would tide me over for a week if my Mother is any indication."

"How do you know when you are…sated…" Weiss asked hesitantly.

"Not sure." Pyrrha admitted, "I suppose it would be when I don't feel like I'm always thirsty or the burning sensation between my legs."

"Awfully blunt Pyrrha." Ren pointed out.

"I also feel fewer …inhibitions?" Pyrrha muttered as she thought about it. "I still feel embarrassed, but it feels like I'm more open to options."

"Well after having your way with Jaune, how do you feel?" Nora asked curiously.

"Bluntness aside…" she paused trying to find the words as team RWBY shifted uncomfortably as they noticed Ren and Nora slowly putting distance between themselves and Pyrrha not so subtly hinting that they would abandon them should Pyrrha still need sustenance. "There is still a bit of heat, and I feel a little thirsty, but I'm not quite sure if it's water or something else I want to drink."

Jaune smiled weakly. "Glad I could help."

"Oh don't sell yourself short Jaune." Pyrrha beamed at him. "Before I felt like there was an inferno and that I was dying of thirst when I latched onto you."

"So Jaune, by himself is almost enough to completely sate you?" Ruby asked through a valiant showing of will power as she fought down the crimson blush across her cheeks.

"I'm not actually sure what that says," Weiss admitted as Blake hummed in thought, looking at Jaune in a new light.

"If they were a normal girl I'd imagine they'd be pregnant right about now." Pyrrha smiled happily at them as all of team RWBY stared at Jaune in shock. Pyrrha blushed happily as she cupped her face and twisted about in her seat. "I think he ejaculated ten times? And the volume didn't decrease after each one."

"Pyrrha!" Jaune nearly shouted in mortification as the eyes of team RWBY zeroed in on him.

"Do go on." Yang purred, she didn't even care if Pyrrha could confirm anything she just said, this level of teasing material on Jaune? Priceless.

"It wasn't romantic at all, but that can come later." Pyrrha reminisced as she sighed happily. "Considering how bad my thirst was at the time it was more animalistic in nature one side took charge and we just went at each other until Jaune couldn't keep it up anymore if he tried."

Nora leaned closer to RWBY "She was definitely the one to take charge even if she can't remember the details right now."

"NORA!" Jaune whined piteously as the others all laughed.

"I suppose we should look into recipes for dishes that increase vitality." Ren mused aloud causing Jaune's face to redden while Nora and Pyrrha nodded enthusiastically.

"But, yes, that about sums up everything about me being a Succubus," Pyrrha concluded as she glanced at the girls of RWBY who shifted a bit under her gaze.

Weiss coughed "I still find this all hard to believe." She muttered as her teammates stared at her incredulously. "Don't look at me like that." She hissed under her breath. "It's just, if everything you said is true then how haven't we heard anything about Succubi before now? Oh sure they showed up in books and games and the like, but actual historical proof? As far as I am aware, completely non-existent."

"Like I asked before Weiss. Would you like to see?" Pyrrha asked with an arched brow.

"I'm going to regret this," Weiss muttered under her breath. Taking a deep breath Weiss, despite the frantic shaking of heads from her team, nodded her head. "Yes, Pyrrha, I just can't believe all of this without some proof."

"Are we sure she just isn't interested and wants to give P-money the old test run?" Yang asked Blake with a muffled whisper.

"I'm not ruling that out as a possibility yet." Blake agreed

Pyrrha sighed "Shall we head back to your room then?" she asked looking at team RWBY. "I imagine if any of you have any doubts, seeing the truth would lay any doubts to rest."

"Uh sure...?" Ruby muttered as she and her team stood up to leave the library. "We're totally going to regret this aren't we?" she asked her teammates who resignedly stood with her.

"Not actually sure yet," Blake admitted freely.

Ren and Nora shared a look. "I think we'll head out to Vale, look up some recipes or something," Ren stated not at all willing to get caught up in another round of Succubus induced lust. Beside him, Nora nodded in a hurried manner.

Jaune stood up as well. "I think I'll be out as well, you know things to do and all that." His piece said he scurried out the door.

"I hope I didn't scare him too badly," Pyrrha whispered fretfully. "I do want him to be my primary partner." As she followed her friends to their dorm room Pyrrha couldn't help but remember one important bit of information.

"Ruby…aren't you fifteen?" she asked rather loudly as team RWBY paused mid-stride to look back at her.

"Yeah, so?" Ruby asked curiously. To their credit, the rest of RWBY nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry Pyrrha," Weiss began catching her leader's expression. "If things devolve into such matters, we'll make sure to get Ruby out safely."

"What?" Ruby asked looking at her team weirdly.

"Good, good." Pyrrha nodded her head in satisfaction.

"Blake what am I missing here?" Ruby asked turning to the cat faunus.

"Ruby, Hunters, and Huntresses get a lot of leeways to indulge in things a civilian would consider for adults only. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I've had to drag Yang out of a bar before," Yang whined a bit at the reminder but went ignored by the rest of her team.

"Despite that, lawmakers drew the line for sexual relations at seventeen," Blake explained. Seeing the confusion on her leader's face she decided to expand a bit. "Even if you were a licensed huntress, it would still be illegal for anyone seventeen or older to have sex with you right now. You wouldn't get in trouble, but your partner would even if you had definite proof that you gave your consent beforehand."

Ruby made a noise of understanding. "So if Pyrrha really is a Succubus and we all suddenly get in a mood, I'd have to sit out even if I really wanted to join you?" amazingly she didn't stutter despite the fact her face looked unhealthily red.

Weiss nodded her head. "Hopefully either Pyrrha or any of us would be able to get you out of the room before any lines could be crossed." She paused "If it came to it that is." She added on keen to point out that she _wasn't_ expecting things to get to that point.

"I will throw you out the window if I have to," Yang admitted looking at Ruby protectively.

Ignoring that somewhat terrifying line of thought Ruby looked at her team plus Pyrrha. "Am I even allowed to see this then? Isn't this like…indecent exposure to a minor?"

"Technically…" Pyrrha admitted, "But as it would be in the privacy of your room, it could be argued that you asked for a model for artistic purposes."

"So if a professor sees this, we wanted to try drawing or painting a nude of Pyrrha," Yang muttered with a grin.

"Should we get some canvases just in case?" Blake wondered aloud

"That might be a good idea." Weiss conceded.

"I'll get them it would reinforce the image that we asked Pyrrha to model for us and that this was my idea for team-building exercises." Ruby decided before zipping off to get the needed art supplies.

"I know we went over to laws in class before, but I never thought we'd actually be this thankful about it," Blake muttered while scratching the side of her head.

"I must imagine it would be more relevant to your team since you have a girl pushed ahead by two years," Pyrrha admitted as she giggled slightly. "Thanks for letting me into your room," She politely thanked them as Yang held the door open for her.

"No problem, honestly I can't believe we haven't had you guys over yet already." Yang pointed out with a laugh.

"Probably because I dislike it when Arc tries to flirt," Weiss stated with a huff. "I'm honestly glad you claimed him for yourself Pyrrha, maybe now he'll stop."

"Yeah, it…gets kind of hard to watch after a while." Blake admitted with a shrug.

Pyrrha winced a little when she couldn't even come up with anything to say in her leader's defense. "Is…that safe?" she asked seeing the bunk bed set up.

"No, but it hasn't killed us yet." Weiss groused as she shot Yang a dirty look.

"You didn't stop us." The blonde defended herself.

"I didn't get a chance to!"

"I'm the one who should complain," Blake muttered in annoyance. "I hadn't read some of those books yet."

"heh, heh, whoops." Yang laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Hey, guys I'm back!" Ruby announced bursting into the room with her usual exuberance. Making a sound of surprise Ruby quickly made her way back to the door and closed it before zipping back to the center of the room and setting up the painting canvases. "I got the paint too, though I'm not sure if this is everything we'd need if we actually tried to make a painting of Pyrrha."

"That's fine Ruby. Thank you." Pyrrha smiled at the younger girl who blushed at the honest words. "Well, I suppose you want to see?" Pyrrha questioned as she began undressing slowly.

Weiss nodded but felt her mouth go dry as Pyrrha somehow managed to make the act of removing her clothing seem elegant. "By the brothers," Yang whispered from beside her as RWBY found themselves seated on Blake's bed. "Is she doing this on purpose?"

"I don't think so," Blake whispered back as the faunus shifted uncomfortably. "Is she undressing or giving us a striptease?"

"Yes," Weiss stated as her face remained a bright red.

"That's not an answer," Ruby muttered just as red as her partner.

"Yes,"

Down to her undergarments, Pyrrha looked at team RWBY who was staring at her transfixed. Deciding to tease them a little more "Like what you see girls?" she asked in the voice she remembered her mother using on her father whenever she wanted something from him.

The girls shivered as all four of them rubbed their thighs together. "I think she was telling the truth," Blake claimed while turning to Weiss. "There's no way that bulge could be anything else." True to her words there was a noticeable bulge within Pyrrha's panties.

Yang shivered "I can't believe I'm saying this…" she muttered to herself. "I kind of want to see it." She whispered to her team.

"Yang no," Blake advised against it. "Ruby is right here,"

"It's just looking."

"I'm not sure Weiss would be able to stop herself if we saw anymore."

"Weiss, this enough proof for you?" Ruby asked swallowing the saliva that had built up in her mouth.

"Oh girls, you act as if I'd stop." Pyrrha _purred_ as she slowly pulled down the bands of her underwear leaning forward towards RWBY. The first thing that ran through the minds of RWBY when Pyrrha stood straight up varied from girl to girl, but if one were to summarize it, there would be only one word: Huge.

"By the brothers," Weiss muttered transfixed by the sight. Blake unconsciously licked her lips while Ruby and Yang felt a bit of blood leaking down their noses."

"Is it so impressive?" Pyrrha wondered curiously "Jaune's is bigger."

"Jaune, vomit boy, Arc is bigger than that?" Yang asked breathlessly. "Can I share him with you please Pyrrha?"

"YANG!" Ruby shouted as her brain finally rebooted as she swatted her sister angrily.

Blake slowly pulled out some measuring tape and stood up. Pyrrha, bemused, allowed her to measure it. "Ten inches of raw masculinity."

"Don't quote your books for real life things Blake." Weiss admonished absentmindedly.

"That's when she's flaccid Weiss," Blake retorted as Weiss's mouth dried up.

"Is it bad I wished I was two years older right now?" Ruby asked her sister. She probably meant to whisper but in the silence, everyone heard her.

"No, all things considered, no isn't." Yang agreed as she felt herself heating up, and for once it wasn't her semblance acting up. At least she didn't think it was. "I'm not on fire am I?" she asked fanning her face.

"No, but you're obviously very hot." Pyrrha teased as she stepped towards them and ran a finger along Yang's jawline getting the normally abrasive blonde to shiver. "I feel very…thirsty right now." She noted as her penis began hardening. "Ruby, could you be a dear and fetch some water for us?"

"Where did shy and polite Pyrrha go?" Ruby whispered both incredibly aroused and concerned for her friend.

"She found the courage to grab what she wanted by the balls and held on tightly."

"Isn't that dangerous for Jaune?"

"Metaphor Ruby,"

"Oh, I think I get that one actually." The red hooded girl muttered before remembering what Pyrrha had asked of her. "Right, I'll be back with a lot of water."

"Don't worry Ruby, you won't miss anything," Pyrrha called out as Ruby opened up the door to leave the room.

"We'll record it for you. Something to look forward to in two years."

"Wait, what?" Weiss managed to ask as Pyrrha pulled out her scroll and set it up on a desk. "Pyrrha no!"

As Ruby closed the door behind her she could barely hear Pyrrha's response. "Pyrrha yes~"

Ruby's face flushed red as she hurried down the hall to the dining hall. Seeing the water section she quickly made to grab four gallons of water. "Need help with that?" she heard someone ask her.

Turning around Ruby made to decline before she saw who it was. "Hey, Jaune." She greeted as she nodded her head. "I'm surprised you're still on campus honestly."

"Yeah, well, my legs aren't exactly up to snuff after what happened." He admitted with a blush. "Speaking of which, where's Pyrrha?"

"She got thirsty," Ruby explained gesturing to all the water.

"Literally or metaphorically."

"I imagine it started out metaphorically, but will quickly become literal," Ruby muttered somewhat jealously.

"Oh, why aren't you there?" the blonde knight asked politely as he hefted two gallons himself.

"There are laws that make it illegal for anyone at Beacon to have sex with me," Ruby muttered sadly.

"Oh…" Jaune hummed as the two leaders made their way back to team RWBY's dorm room. "That must make it awkward."

"You have no idea."

* * *

(TO BE CONTINUED)

No hot and heavy for you guys quite yet. Don't worry though I will depict Pyrrha's fun time with WBY next chapter. Unfortunately for everyone who loves her, but no scenes with Ruby since she _**is**_ underage.


	3. Chapter 3

Succubus Pyrrha chapter 3 is sexy fun time!

Please enjoy and know that all characters actively involved are of legal age to give consent and have/will give consent before being dragged into things.

* * *

(BREAK)

Pyrrha grinned as Ruby left the room to fetch them some water. "Now then." She began while licking her lips. "Where shall we start?" she questioned looking over the remainder of team RWBY.

"Hey! We never said yes." Yang challenged as she stood up to poke Pyrrha in the chest. "Weiss only wanted proof that you were a succubus, we got that so you can go ahead and put your clothes back on."

Weiss rapidly nodded her head while Blake looked indecisive. "On one hand this is weird as all hell, on the other hand… Pyrrha's a friend and hot as hell." They could hear the blake haired faunus whisper to herself.

"BLAKE?" Weiss screamed in shock and mortification. "You're seriously considering this?"

"I mean…" Blake made a so-so gesture "I'm honest enough about my tastes to say I'm interested."

"Which is weird since you couldn't be honest with us about your heritage until we all found out on accident." Yang pointed out causing the cat girl to shuffle in her seat uncomfortably.

"This and that are different," Blake explained weakly.

"You'd think this would be the harder one to explain." Weiss cut in with folded arms and a raised brow.

"Are you ignoring me?" Pyrrha questioned in an amused voice as she took a step towards the three girls her penis at full mast. "I think you have more… pressing matters to attend to." She paused her movements once she was in front of the girls her staff just a short distance away from Blake's face.

Unconsciously Blake sniffed it before she realized what was happening and quickly leaned backward away from Pyrrha while her face reddened enough to match Ruby's cloak. "Uh…" she muttered at a loss for words.

Weiss shivered as she got a close view of the veins running along Pyrrha's member. "Please put that thing away." She managed to force herself to say.

"Aw, you sure?" Pyrrha whined managing to sound incredibly sexy while doing so causing Yang to shiver as excitement built up within her. "I even promised Ruby we'd make her a video to beat it too."

"You should've asked us first before promising her anything." Weiss managed to fight off the blush across her face.

"You'd sound more convincing if Blake wasn't holding it," Pyrrha smirked sultrily at them. As the W and Y of team RWBY snapped their attention to their third teammate Pyrrha continued. "Shall I take this as a yes then Blake?"

"I… uh… I'm curious enough." She stammered slightly before shyly nodding her head.

* * *

(LEMON START)

Pyrrha smiled suggestively as she began moving her hips back and forth. Blake's grasp was light enough that as Pyrrha did so her penis was lightly stroked by Blake's hand. "Come on Blake," she muttered catching the Faunus' attention. "Are you going to make me do everything?"

Slowly, cautiously, Blake began to stroke Pyrrha herself as the red-haired champion stopped moving her hips to allow Blake to do her own thing. "This…this seemed a lot more straight forward in books." The black haired girl admitted as she fumbled around.

"It can't be that difficult." Yang protested as she shook her head back and forth.

"Would you like to try Yang?" Pyrrha asked giving the brawler a challenging look.

"Urk…" Yang choked back a response as she forcefully tore her gaze away from Pyrrha while Blake continued to experiment with her service. Weiss just huffed in disappointment.

"Really Blake?" The heiress muttered as she palmed her face.

"It's…" Blake paused as she gripped it a bit more firmly. "really warm." She noted in some surprise. "I guess that should've been obvious." She muttered to herself "Still it's… weirdly warm."

"Weirdly?" Yang couldn't help but ask as Blake began giving Pyrrha a handjob.

"That's probably because of the increased blood flow," Weiss explained as she tried valiantly to keep herself calm and in control of the situation. "When a man, or rather when someone with a penis, gets aroused there is increased blood flow through the penis which causes the 'hardening' effect as everyone so crudely puts it. This is also what increases the body heat in a given area."

"How do you know that?" Yang questioned Weiss with a weird look.

"I actually paid attention in sexual education class," Weiss explained with another tired sigh. "Really Yang, how else did you think things like this worked?"

"Are you girls done chatting?" Pyrrha asked with a raised eyebrow. "While you two were busy, Blake graduated to deep sucking."

Compelled by a mixture of horror and agonizing curiosity the W and Y of team RWBY turned their attention back onto the B of their team who was taking about half of Pyrrha's length into her mouth before pulling back. "Wait… deep sucking?" Yang asked turning to the champion.

"Deeper than just the tip, but not deep enough to reach her throat." Pyrrha supplied with an eager grin.

"Wasn't she a virgin like us just last night?" Weiss whispered to Yang furiously.

"Maybe it comes with being a sex demon?" Yang whispered back just as weirded out.

"And why is Blake so happily sucking her off?" Weiss hissed.

"And I would know?" Yang nearly yelled.

Blake rolled her eyes as she listened to her teammates argue above her. 'I can't help it if I'm curious.' She thought to herself as she lifted her body a bit to get a better angle. 'At least this way I know Pyrrha won't force me to do something I don't want to.' Taking a deep breath through her nose Blake pushed herself forward and took all of Pyrrha into her mouth down to the base. 'Oh gods, too much!' Blake screamed within her mind as she held her position for another second before pulling all the way back. Coughing violently once Pyrrha's penis was free of her mouth.

"Okay… not doing that again." Blake muttered aloud as her two teammates stared at her in shock.

"A shame, that felt _really_ good." Pyrrha complimented her as she lightly stroked herself. "Are you sure I can't _convince_ you two to join us?" she asked the two girls who hadn't participated at all.

Weiss and Yang shared a look before looking at Blake who simply tilted her head to the side as if asking why are they still here if they weren't going to do anything. "I… suppose." Yang allowed while Weiss nodded far more hesitantly. Yang quickly sat in front of Pyrrha as she firmly gripped the shaft and began pumping her hands back and forth.

"Come on, if I wanted another handjob, I'd just ask Blake," Pyrrha muttered a little annoyed that they seemed so meek when the girls of RWBY were anything but in day to day life.

"Give me a break, I'm literally sitting in front of my naked female friend who suddenly has a ten-inch penis and wants me to do something a little more than jerk her off. Which, by the way, is weird enough as it is!" Yang shouted as she gave Pyrrha a firm squeeze to convey her anxiousness.

Before anyone else could reply Blake slowly ran her tongue along Pyrrha's shaft nudging Weiss in the side to urge her to do the same. "Unless you want to try sucking it yourself." She whispered to the heiress who instantly shook her head and joined her Faunus teammate in licking the red-haired champion.

"That feels divine," Pyrrha whispered hoarsely as she stuck her tongue out lewdly as she rested her hands on Weiss and Blake's heads while Yang became a bit bolder and took the tip into her own mouth. "Oh is this what a boy feels like when they're about to…" she trailed off as Yang pulled away from her with an audible pop as a clear sticky fluid burst from the tip and covered the brawler's face.

"Ew…" Weiss grimaced seeing the look on the brawler's face.

"Is it over?" Yang asked hesitantly as she wiped her face clean.

Pyrrha breathed deeply and calmed herself down "I'm still good to go." She stated happily as she showed off her readiness. "Weiss, would you like to be the first of Team RWBY to become a woman?"

"Uh…" Weiss trailed off when she felt Pyrrha's penis rest on her shoulder. "I get an option right?" she asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, sure, I'll respect your wishes." Pyrrha nodded easily. "I might not stop if we do start though." She admitted with a bit of shame. Weiss looked to Yang first who gave her a shrug. Turning to Blake she received a small nod. Swallowing the nerves Weiss slowly, hesitantly, nodded her head in acceptance.

Weiss allowed herself to be pushed down onto the bed. "You sure about this Weiss?" Yang asked quietly as a final means of backing out. In response, Weiss grasped Yang's hand in one hand as the other sought out Blake's.

"Weiss you need to relax your body," Blake warned her as she tried to soothe the nervous heiress. "Do you want to keep your clothes on?" she asked next glancing at Weiss's outfit.

"Oh… right…" Weiss trailed off as Pyrrha tugged on her skirt. Lifting her hips up Weiss gulped audibly as Pyrrha slid the garment off her body. Lifting her arms above her head Weiss felt her teammates pull her shirt and jacket over her head leaving her in nothing but a pair of panties and a bra. Slowly undoing the clasp of her bra Weiss gasped as she felt Pyrrha's breath near her pelvis as the taller girl slowly, sensually, pulled the last piece of fabric down her legs.

"You shave down here?" Pyrrha questioned curiously.

"No, I never had hair down there," Weiss admitted getting looks of surprise from her teammates.

"Is that normal for your family?" Blake asked cautiously.

"I… think so?" Weiss had to think about it since she couldn't actually remember the last time she saw her mother or sister in such an intimate manner. Feeling Pyrrha poke at her with her penis she yelped "That… that felt weird." She voiced when Pyrrha stopped to look at her.

"Right, probably need more warm up than I would." The taller girl mumbled to herself. "Blake, Yang, we need to 'rev' up Weiss' engine before we get to the really fun part for her." She instructed.

The two girls shared an embarrassed look before looking to Weiss for permission. Nodding her head Weiss felt Pyrrha as the Succubus knelt between her legs and slowly began to lick her entrance getting a shiver from the normally cold girl. Soon she felt Yang begin licking her right nipple while Blake leaned in to kiss her while her hand kneaded her left breast. "You taste like tuna Blake," Weiss stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh… I can go brush my teeth really quick if you want me to." The Faunus looked sheepish as she gave Weiss a small smile.

"It's okay, I'm just…not even surprised honestly." Weiss giggled partially because she found it funny, and partially because Yang had reached towards her stomach with a hand and had begun tickling her. "Yang Xiao Long don't tickle me while Pyrrha's in between my legs!"

"Don't worry Weiss I've got a firm grasp on them!" Pyrrha called out while still licking and sucking on her clitoris. Feeling the vibrations of Pyrrha's words through her body Weiss tensed up as she felt something wash over her. "I think you're ready," Pyrrha noted happily as she pulled herself away.

Weiss didn't feel ready, but she trusted Pyrrha enough to nod her head anyways. "Blake, I think we can wait on brushing our teeth." She gave her opinion as she nervously grasped Blake's hand.

"Do you want to rest your head on my lap, Weiss?" Blake offered as Yang grasped her other hand.

Nodding her head Weiss slowly lifted her upper body as Blake knelt behind her. Coaxing her down Blake allowed Weiss to use her laps as a pillow. As Blake began running a hand through the Heiress' hair Pyrrha lined herself up and pushed the head of her penis against Weiss' entrance. "Go ahead Pyrrha," Weiss whispered with a nod of her head.

Pyrrha nodded her head in acknowledgment and pushed the head in. She waited patiently as Weiss squirmed beneath her, once the heiress got used to the sensation Pyrrha pushed in a little further until she hit a barrier as Weiss' breathing turned ragged. "I'm going to break through your hymen in one go, alright?" she warned Weiss who gripped the hands of her teammates tightly.

Pulling her hips back Pyrrha slammed herself into Weiss breaking the hymen and reaching the base in one go. Resisting the urge to just pound away with reckless abandon Pyrrha waited as Weiss adjusted herself to Pyrrha's length. "That… that hurts." Weiss admitted slowly having grit her teeth when the initial wave of pain hit her.

"Just let me know when you're comfortable with me moving Weiss." Pyrrha urged her.

"Hey, guys I'm back with the water!" Ruby's voice called out from behind the door.

"I'm not explaining any of this to your sister Xiao Long!" Weiss hissed as the doorknob began turning. "Thanks, Jaune, I don't think you should be here for anything else." They heard their leader say as a wave of panic hit the other members of RWBY.

"Yeah, you're probably right Ruby." The blonde knight agreed. "Hey Pyrrha, don't mind us, take your time!" he called out from behind the door.

"Don't worry Jaune we can cuddle later!"

"Only if it's actually cuddling! My hips still hurt!" Pyrrha merely giggled.

As Jaune could be heard walking away Ruby opened the door to their room and paused after closing the door behind her. "To be honest I expected far worse when I came back." She admitted as she set the water down on her desk.

"What exactly were you expecting sis?" Yang asked with an arched brow.

"Three comatose teammates with a satisfied Pyrrha waiting for more?"

"Okay fair enough." Yang shrugged her shoulders while Blake and Weiss rolled their eyes.

"First of all, you weren't gone that long Ruby." Weiss huffed which just looked weird since she was still using Blake's lap as a pillow and Pyrrha was still balls deep inside her. "Second, there's no way all three of us would be comatose even if you were gone long enough for each of us to have one go with Pyrrha here."

"Speaking of which…" Blake interrupted "Are you sure you want to stick around Ruby?" she asked seeing Ruby's blush and recalling their previous discussion.

"What else am I going to do?" Ruby asked with a childish expression. "I don't feel like being alone in Vale, and Jaune's too tired to head down there himself. I'm not going to interrupt whatever Nora and Ren are doing with each other. And I'm not exactly keen on wandering the halls of Beacon by myself either."

"You could paint?" Pyrrha suggested looking towards the art equipment Ruby had grabbed for them in the first place.

"That…sounds like a plan actually. Ruby conceded as she ambled over to the canvases and set one up. "Don't mind me, just going to… do my own thing… maybe some other things…" she trailed off unsure if she even needed to continue that line of thought.

Pyrrha laughed softly as she turned her attention back onto Weiss. "You ready?" she asked as the white themed girl slowly nodded her head. Pulling back slightly Pyrrha quickly set a steady pace as she began fucking Weiss gently. At first, Weiss gasped with each thrust, but as time continued and Pyrrha slowly began increasing her pace Weiss started panting as she fought to keep herself from moaning aloud like some wanton whore.

At the same time, Blake and Yang were not idle as Yang began to play with Weiss' nipples with her mouth and left hand while her right attacked Weiss' clit. Blake on the other hand simply leaned over Weiss and showered the girl with small shows of affection keeping the girl calm through her first experience.

After a bit, Pyrrha's pace became frantic as she pounded Weiss with unrestrained passion and with one final thrust stilled as her orgasm hit Weiss following soon after as she arched her back in a silent scream. Pulling out of Weiss with a wet plopping noise Pyrrha turned her attention onto Blake and Yang who were quick to point at each other while Weiss fell asleep with a grin on her face.

"Ruby, who should go next?" Pyrrha asked as the two partners silently bickered with each other. "Weiss looks a little out of it right now and Blake and Yang can't seem to decide between themselves."

Ruby looked up from her painting and made a thinking noise. "What did you do while I was gone?" she asked before going back to her work. "Blake deep throated me a bit while Yang made me cum with her mouth. "You know what that all means right?"

"I can connect the dots," Ruby admitted with a fierce blush on her face. "Blake then, she's the only one who hasn't finished yet!" Yang pumped her fist in victory while Blake rolled her eyes.

"I don't know why you're celebrating, it just means you don't get any moral support if Pyrrha fucks me stupid." Blake pointed out

"Then why did you try to make me go first huh?"

"Because I know you're too stupid to be fucked stupid."

"Ouch, that hurts Blake, really." Yang faked some tears "Alright, pass Weiss-cream over here." It took some doing, but they eventually managed to pull Weiss off to the side where she could rest in peace. Once that was taken care of, Blake quickly disrobed before tackling Yang to the ground. "BLAKE?" the brawler cried out in surprise.

"Hey, champ!" Blake gave Yang her own salacious wink as she used one hand to pin Yang down while the other spread herself open for Pyrrha.

Pyrrha licked her lips and took the invitation for what it was as she slammed herself balls deep into team RWBY's sexy kitty, or would have if she had balls. Shaking her head to clear the stupid thoughts away Pyrrha focused on the warm pair of bodies beneath her as she fully enjoyed Blake's athletically tight ass. She tried not to compare them, she really did, but Blake had muscle control that Weiss just didn't have and it showed when Blake managed to keep her pussy tight enough to feel good but loose enough to not push Pyrrha over the edge anytime soon.

As Pyrrha pounded away at her Blake leaned into Yang as she allowed her arm pinning Yang down to buckle pressing her upper body into her partner's. Yang opened her mouth to say something as she felt Blake's breast sway against her own, but nothing came out as Blake silenced her with her own lips. Surrendering to her partner's whims Yang deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Blake's naked body.

Unable to tear her eyes away from what her teammates were doing with one of her best friends Ruby frantically tried to paint everything she saw. "I should have grabbed sketch pads instead!" she lamented. "Gods above… I don't know if I can wait the two years…"

There was a loud moan which drew her attention away from her inner debate. Turning towards the source Ruby saw Black collapse onto Yang. Moving to help Yang up Ruby grabbed Blake by the arms and lifted her up gently before walking her over to her bed where she set her down next to Weiss who was still sleeping off the first fucking of her life.

"Alright P-money, I'm the last one," Yang muttered nervously and confidently at the same time. "What you thinking? Missionary? Doggy? Cowgirl?"

"What's with all the bluster Yang?" Pyrrha asked softly, yet confidently. Gently Pyrrha coaxed Yang into standing up as she ran her finger along the curves of Yang's body. Slowly she worked Yang out of her clothing and tossed them onto the brawler's bed. Yang folded her arms over her chest and stood confidently as Pyrrha circled her slowly. "So tense." She whispered into the blonde's ear making her shiver.

Like with Blake Pyrrha didn't do gentle with Yang, one moment she was circling the blonde the next she rammed her length in from behind stunning Yang who had not expected it. In her surprise, her stance was broken allowing Pyrrha to quickly get her arms underneath Yang's legs and lifted the girl, leg's wide open as she began to piston in and out. "Wait! Ah!" Yang moaned as Pyrrha began fucking her by lifting and lowering her upon the shaft. "Not in front of Ruby!" Yang moaned as Pyrrha turned so that Ruby could see _everything_.

"Oh…wow…" Ruby muttered lost in thought. Swallowing her saliva nervously Ruby fidgeted in place as she fought off the urge to reach between her legs. "Isn't that uncomfortable?" she eventually asked seeing Yang throw her arm around Pyrrha's shoulder for support as the champion continued to pump her.

"Not really, I think Succubi are built for things like this," Pyrrha admitted as if talking with your sexual partner's little sister in the middle of sexual activities was normal.

"Are we sure your thought patterns aren't being influenced?" Ruby questioned again causing Pyrrha to laugh.

"I'm still me." She insisted. "Just far more sexually open than I used to be."

"Are you influencing _our_ thoughts?" Ruby asked a different question as she felt like she should be far more embarrassed than she actually felt.

"I don't think so?" Pyrrha paused as she thought about it. "I mean…maybe it makes you hornier than normal?"

"You're seriously going to do that to me after saying you won't be able to legally touch me for two more years?" Ruby looked hurt by the thought.

"I'll think of something to make it up to you."

"I'm honestly surprised my teammates fell asleep already." Ruby changed the subject as she glanced at Weiss and Blake. "I've heard them masturbate before, they usually need two or three before they pass out."

"I'm told fingers just don't compare to the real thing." Pyrrha grinned as Yang continued to pant and moan unable to focus on anything else. "I didn't know Yang was so…new to all this."

"Yeah… she never touched herself growing up… she was always talked like she knew everything about it, but that was just because Dad made her do so much Sex-Ed stuff in Signal." Left unsaid was that Ruby never touched herself either.

"I'm…actually touched you'd let me give you your first orgasm ever Yang," Pyrrha admitted as she kissed the blonde's neck. Slowly Pyrrha set Yang's feet on the ground before pulling out. Before the brawler could protest Pyrrha turned her around and lifted her up again so that the two were face to face. Pushing into her once more Pyrrha pushed Yang against the wall as she began to pick up the pace. Feeling herself getting closer Pyrrha pressed her lips into Yangs in a scorching kiss that robbed Yang of whatever self-control she had left as her first orgasm hit her like a freight train.

Feeling Yang pass out in her arms Pyrrha pulled back a bit and smiled softly at the girl in her arms. Walking over to the bed where the other two members of RWBY slumbered, Pyrrha slowly lowered Yang onto the bed before pulling out of her with a wet pop. Curiously she watched as the sticky fluid she ejaculated oozed out of Yang like a thick syrup. "So…what is that stuff anyway?" Ruby eventually asked seeing the stuff herself for the first time.

* * *

(LEMON END)

"I'm…not sure actually," Pyrrha admitted "It's certainly not semen, but it doesn't exactly look like what girls normally secrete when sexually ready.

"You don't think it's some sort of Succubus magical ingredient do you?" Ruby asked only partially joking.

"I… wouldn't be surprised either way."

"Yeah me either."

"That aside, I think I'll be heading out now." Pyrrha nodded her head in thanks as she accepted a jug of water when Ruby offered. "Thanks for letting us use the room and the water Ruby,"

"No problem, just…maybe put something on first?"

"Right…" Pyrrha slowly clothed herself struggling slightly with her erection.

"isn't that uncomfortable?"

"Yes."

"Can't you… I don't know will it away until you need it?" Ruby looked up in thought, "Otherwise you're going to need to redo your entire outfit to account for that thing now." Pyrrha groaned at the mere thought.

Pyrrha sighed but tried to envision the penis not being there "Nope…still there." She noted with some resignation. "Unfortunately I don't think we're actually magical…just lustful."

"Somehow that doesn't make sense."

"Yeah well, until this thing appeared I looked just like a normal human being." Pyrrha pointed out

"Good point, I guess I'll see you later Pyrrha."

"Later Ruby," Pyrrha called out as she checked her clothing in a mirror quickly before stepping out of the room. As she stepped out of RWBY's dorm room she bumped into someone else. "Oh, sorry about that." Apologizing quickly she spared a quick glance to see if there was any problems or spilled items before moving to enter her own room.

"It's no problem at all Miss Nikos." Cinder Fall returned with a genial smile on her face. Once Pyrrha disappeared into her room Cinder frowned slightly before heading off towards her own room. "Something was…different about her today. Perhaps I'll have Emerald look into it." Her decision made Cinder Fall continued on her way.

* * *

(TO BE CONTINUED)

It's been a long time since I've written anything even remotely close to a Lemon so it was probably terrible. Honestly, I'm thinking of just sticking to implication comedy instead. Anyways, until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter of Succubus Pyrrha! Have fun!

* * *

(BREAK)

Emerald sighed tiredly as she quietly followed the Mistralian champion from a distance. "Something is different about her?" she wondered aloud recalling her instructions. "Follow the champ, and make sure nothing hinders the plan…" she muttered softly to herself. "So far nothing out of the ordinary."

"Hi Jaune!" she heard the girl call out as she latched onto her team leader. "Do you want to go to Vale or… something else?" she asked licking her lips suggestively causing the blonde male to shiver.

"How about we go to Vale today Pyrrha?" he suggested reminding Emerald of her target's name.

As the girl giggled the two of them began heading towards the bullhead landing pads allowing Emerald to gather her thoughts. "Other than being closer to her leader nothing seems to have changed." She muttered softly before shrugging her shoulders and following after them. "Might as well follow them until I have to report in."

As she followed the two members of JNPR onto the bullhead she couldn't help but notice that the invincible girl took every chance she had to brush up against her leader. "Mental conditioning?" she wondered softly "She's getting him used to skin contact, has she already made her move and I trying to make him more comfortable? Or is she trying to make him more pliable to her advances in the future?"

"Pyrrha…" Jaune muttered aware of Pyrrha's actions. "We're not doing anything in here." He stated as the bullhead took off causing him to groan. "I don't think my stomach could handle it."

Emerald blinked in surprise. "He's aware of her actions, even accepting of them." This bit of information gave her pause. "Then why does she do it? It doesn't seem necessary." She focused on the couple making note of the eager grin on the champion's face and the exasperated amusement in the blonde's. "Does she just like feeling him against her?"

"Do you get the feeling someone's watching us?" Jaune asked looking around a little causing Emerald to look away.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Pyrrha urged him as she leaned into him a bit. "More importantly, what do you want to do?"

"How about a movie, some food, and maybe a walk through the park?" Jaune asked looking a bit embarrassed.

"How cliché," Emerald muttered while rolling her eyes.

"Classic, I like it." Pyrrha smiled knowingly.

"Well, sometimes clichés work." Emerald huffed knowing she'd have to follow them if she wanted to make sure nothing weird was going on with the biggest threat to her mistress' plan.

"It's Pyrrha Nikos!" someone screamed when they landed at the Vale Bullhead station. Pyrrha gave off a resigned sigh while Jaune, who was by now used to it, tried his best not to get pushed away from her. Emerald could only gape at the sight.

"I knew she was famous…" Emerald muttered as she watched the two teens try to break away from the mob of fans who, thankfully, were polite enough not to cause too much trouble outside of crowding the area. "I didn't know she was this popular."

"Miss Nikos! What is your relationship with this young man beside you?" a reporter screamed out as a microphone was thrust into Pyrrha's face.

Pyrrha glanced at Jaune who shrugged his shoulders allowing her to decide on how to handle it. "He's my team leader and my boyfriend." She smiled happily as the crowd around her gasped in shock.

Jaune blushed a bit but didn't deny it as he held Pyrrha's hand as cameras began flashing as the various reporters clamored for more information while her fans started shouting out their own questions which got lost in all the noise. Emerald hummed noting the information "Maybe she feels different because she's happier now that she finally claimed her man for herself." The mint haired teen pulled out her scroll and launched the notepad application, quickly typing in her observation she nodded in satisfaction before pocketing the device.

"How did this happen?" someone asked loud enough for Pyrrha to hear the question.

"Well, some things came up." Pyrrha began as she cupped her cheeks with a bright red blush and a smile on her face. "And things sort of… fell into place."

"More like you pinned me down," Jaune muttered under his breath which didn't go unnoticed.

"Miss Nikos is that true?" a different reporter called out as Pyrrha pinched Jaune's side with a glass smile.

"He didn't say no." Pyrrha clapped her hands and tilted her head to the side. "He was also very eager to please once he calmed down enough to think."

Emerald snorted as the two teased each other while the crowd egged them on. "Is this how Cinder feels when she sees Merc and me?" she wondered aloud.

"Alright everyone, I'm sorry, but Jaune and I had some plans in Vale today we'd really like to get to," Pyrrha called out whilst clapping her hands together. Unfortunately, no one left or allowed them to pass as the reporters kept asking questions while the fans kept reaching out for autographs or whatever else they could take. Feeling her anger building, Pyrrha focused on her desires before speaking again. "I said we're leaving." She intoned.

It was so sudden that Emerald didn't notice at first as a couple of fans near the back collapsed onto their knees. However, she did notice when her own arousal spiked. Squeezing her thighs together at the sudden sensation she looked around and noticed more and more of the reporters and fans alike falling to their knees, the men with indisputable tents in their pants while the women tried their best to hide the wet spots forming on their skirts and pants. "What the hell?" Emerald wondered as Jaune and Pyrrha quickly escaped the area. Clamping down on the urge to touch herself Emerald quickly followed after them.

Finding them wasn't as hard as Emerald thought it would be considering how much of a headstart they had on her. She just had to follow the trail of people desperately fighting the urge to masturbate in public. "What the fuck is going on?" she wondered as she passed a couple of civilian college students who couldn't resist and started fucking each other in the street.

Walking past a dark alley Emerald felt the urge spike harshly as she was forced to stop in place less her legs give out under her. "The alley huh?" she muttered as she took the moment to calm herself down while observing her surroundings. "It's a lot worse here, everyone within range is just mindlessly masturbating or having sex with the nearest preference. "Is this her doing?"

Cautiously entering the alley Emerald quickly picked up on the sound of flesh meeting flesh. Following the sound, she heard the panting pick up speed as whispered words slowly became clearer. "Really Pyrrha here?" she heard the JNPR team leader question followed by a meaty smack.

"I can't help it, I projected my own sexual desire into our surroundings in order to break away from those reporters." The Nikos girl responded as another smack sounded through the alley.

"Projecting sexual desire? Her semblance is polarity though." Emerald muttered under her breath as it became harder and harder to resist the temptations. Rounding the corner she blinked in surprise. "Wow…" she breathed as she watched the champion pin her leader to the wall with her ass as she bounced on him. Slowly, so as to not alert them, she pulled out her scroll and began recording.

Almost thirty minutes later the two teens made their way out of the alley. Pyrrha looked even more radiant than normal while Jaune looked a bit haggard, but otherwise okay. About a minute later Emerald stumbled out behind them looking at her scroll. "That…I'm using that the next time I need to relieve myself." She admitted to herself quietly as she noted that the lust induced haze around the area was slowly dissipating. Checking the time she sighed "There's still time for everything they wanted to do today… am I going to be okay?" she wondered glancing up at the sky before trudging after them.

Reaching the theatre she quickly spotted the two at the ticket booth as the civilians all watched the two in shock, probably recognizing Pyrrha and wondering what she was doing alone at the theatres with a boy. "Ticket for two please." She heard Jaune say.

"Ticket for two for the Bodyswap movie correct?" the booth lady asked for confirmation getting two nods from the JNPR members. Accepting the money and then handing over the tickets the lady smiled as she wished the two well. "Enjoy the movie you two lovebirds." She laughed slightly seeing the two turn a little red at the good-natured teasing.

Emerald sighed as she looked at the information for the movie they purchased tickets for. "A rom-com, huh?" she muttered sticking out her tongue in distaste. "Nothing to it I guess." She muttered as she purchased a ticket herself and followed the two into the theatre lobby.

Pyrrha quickly mentioned something about grabbing seats as she asked Jaune to get the snacks. Emerald considered getting something to eat herself before looking at the prices to which she grimaced and changed her mind. Following Pyrrha, she noted that the Champion was looking around making sure none of the civvies recognized her. Luckily for everyone in the theatre, it was too dark for Pyrrha to be recognized by her adoring fans as she found a seat near the back of the theatre while Jaune purchased snacks.

Taking a seat in the row behind her Emerald sighed as she settled in expecting herself to be bored. "Still…something weird is going on." She muttered softly as she considered what happened earlier. "What kind of ability is to induce lust in others?" feeling a vibration from her scroll Emerald pulled it out to find a text message from Cinder.

[What's going on with Nikos?]

Emerald considered the question and how to best answer it. [Still investigating, so far have confirmed new ability. She can project her own lust onto others.] she sent the message

The response was almost immediate making Emerald wonder if there was something more to all this than she realized. [Good work, keep me updated.]

There were the usual butterflies whenever Cinder complimented her, but she forcefully calmed herself down as she noticed Jaune entering the theatre with the snacks for him and Pyrrha. Typing up a quick message [Got it.] she sent it and pocketed the scroll as the lights dimmed. As the previews began playing Emerald only paid half attention to them as she kept an eye on the pair in front of her. "Tch, probably not going to mention anything about this new ability of hers in here are they?" she muttered recognizing the date for what it was. Settling down, Emerald just sighed softly as she waited for things to progress.

All things considered, the peace lasted for about half the movie. It was when there was a short sex scene where the two body-swapped protagonists decided to experience what sex was like on the other side of the experience. "Looks fun," Pyrrha mentioned softly as she glanced at Jaune who simply blushed a little.

"Really in here?" Jaune questioned as he shot his partner a look.

"It's dark enough." Pyrrha grinned at him as she slid from her seat to kneel in front of him. "Don't make too much noise now." She whispered lustfully as she worked at his pants. Jaune just groaned giving up on stopping her.

Emerald wanted to say she couldn't believe that Pyrrha "Invincible Girl" Nikos was giving her boyfriend a blowjob in a public theatre with more than a few people around her, but after what happened earlier she couldn't quite convince herself to think that. "Oh god, I have a perfect view of her face from here." She whispered to herself as she felt the heat building up again seeing how enthusiastic Pyrrha was being. Emerald tore her eyes away from the scene and tried to focus on the movie. "She can see me too if she bothers to look a little above her toy, best be careful."

Unknown to Emerald, Pyrrha had noticed her right away. 'So you're the one following us huh?' she thought to herself as she busied herself with Jaune. 'How cute, thinking you can hide from me' Emerald shivered in place.

"Pyrrha… you have a weird look in your eye." Jaune pointed out trying to coax her into getting back into her seat so they could watch the rest of the movie.

Quickly finishing him off Pyrrha wiped her mouth with a napkin before retaking her seat. "Just…found something fun." She informed him by making a gesture behind him. "We'll deal with it after the movie." Jaune shrugged his shoulders as he settled into his seat quickly redoing his pants.

"Is this a Succubus thing?" he asked quietly as he glanced at his partner.

"You could say that." Pyrrha grinned as she kissed his cheek.

"Succubus?" Emerald wondered softly as she considered what she could hear. Making a mental note, she settled in. "Not a bad movie all things considered." She admitted lightly as the rest of the movie was passed without incident. Letting the two teens exit before her Emerald judged that they should be far enough away for her to exit without being seen. Stepping out of the theatre she sighed softly as she looked around to see which way the two headed.

Suddenly a hand latched onto her shoulder. "Looking for us?" a sultry voice questioned. Stiffly turning her head to face the voice Emerald nearly screamed in shock seeing Pyrrha's face so close to her. "Come along now, I don't bite… much." She forcefully guided Emerald with them as a grin played across her face.

Inwardly Emerald was freaking out for two reasons. The first reason, they noticed her spying on them and was going to interrogate her for information. Although she was trained to resist it, the thought still made her nervous as worst-case scenarios played in her mind. The second reason was that they saw her watching Pyrrha give Jaune head and were looking to spice things up with a third participant. While significantly better in terms of her cover as Cinder's agent, she was still a virgin and she had seen how big Jaune could get when aroused.

Reaching another dark alley Pyrrha pinned Emerald to the wall with her hands and grinned at the nervous girl. "So, I noticed you watching us during the little… drinking session earlier."

"If that's what you want to call it," Emerald muttered while Jaune blushed. "So what? Going to threaten me to keep quiet about it?" she challenged looking the red-haired champ in the eyes.

"Nothing like that." Pyrrha grinned as she leaned in close causing Emerald's breath to hitch. "You looked a little lonely, want a little… test run?" she asked running her free hand up Emerald's side bringing it up to cup her face. Emerald gulped nervously as Pyrrha took her hand and guided it down the champ's body. "You look like you have someone in mind…I could… teach you how to win them over with your body." Pyrrha slipped Emerald's hand into her skirt.

Emerald, body on auto-pilot, replied: "The person I like is a girl." Covering her mouth at the slip Emerald froze as Pyrrha looked at her with a surprised expression. Seeing no movements Emerald hesitantly asked "Can… I have my hand back please?" More on reflex than anything Pyrrha let go of Emerald's hand allowing the mint-haired girl to pull it back from Pyrrha's skirt.

"Well, the things I know still apply." Pyrrha eventually recovered enough to smile charmingly.

Despite herself, Emerald found herself listening intently as Pyrrha guided her hands around the champ's body listing common sensitive areas and how to stimulate them to get positive responses. "I only knew about a couple of those…" Emerald muttered softly as she looked at her hand which had been in Pyrrha's skirt.

"If the one your chasing is straight, then maybe you should try to get her into a threesome with a boy, show off your technique then. You might have to get intimate with a boy though, so only if you're comfortable with that."

Pyrrha smiled as she leaned in and kissed Emerald full on the lips while the girl had been distracted. "If nothing else works, passion can be just as useful." Turning around she allowed Emerald to slump onto the ground in shock. "Good luck dear. Come along Jaune, I think we're done here."

* * *

(BREAK)

Cinder hummed as Emerald walked into the room with a vacant look in her eyes. "So, did you find anything else out?" she questioned only slightly paying attention expecting a negative answer.

"Cinder…" Emerald began catching the maiden's attention. "They said she was a Succubus." She informed her boss. Seeing Cinder set aside the book in her hands Emerald continued. "I don't know if it's true or even how to prove or disprove it, but Pyrrha Nikos now has a penis, and a surprising amount of sexual knowledge considering her background."

Cinder calmly stood up walked into the bathroom and pulled out a Q-tip before cleaning her ears. "I believe I misheard you." She informed her devoted follower.

"I… don't know what else to say, mistress…" Emerald admitted as she understood the oddity of the words she spoke. "But, I confirmed it myself when they cornered me for following them. Pyrrha Nikos has a penis now. She even showed me how to seduce a woman with my hands when I told them I was a lesbian."

"And why did you tell them that, pray tell?" Cinder looked both amused and confused which turned out to be an odd expression.

"Well, they tried to proposition me for sex." Emerald blushed at the reminder. "As for the original purpose of finding out if her threat to us has changed…" she paused to consider what she knew and the possibilities of the things she wasn't sure about. "Combat potential hasn't really changed, but she could render the White Fang useless if they don't have strong enough self-control when she projects lust like what she did earlier today."

"So how strong is this…projection?" Cinder questioned lightly.

"The civilians in the area were stuck in a heightened sense of arousal. Those in close vicinity started fornicating or masturbating in public while those further away were stuck in place as their hormones overtook them."

"What about you dear?" Cinder questioned looking at her underling curiously.

"I was able to think clearly and move about, but my body burned for sexual release," Emerald admitted with only a slight pause. "I imagine it was due to a mixture of self-control, sexual orientation, and the fact that it wasn't a focused projection, she was just pushing out her desires in order to get away from reporters."

"Sexual orientation?" Cinder questioned looking at her oddly.

"Almost all the civvies having sex had the woman of the pair on top. I don't know if that's just because those women were the dominant types, or if Nikos makes women more sexually aggressive with her projection."

"Interesting." Cinder hummed as she smiled. "Good work Emerald. I'll need to check with my mistress to see if this changes anything but for now, rest, relax and work that sexual tension out. You look in desperate need for release."

Emerald blushed at being called out by the object of her affection like that. "Yes, Ma'am."

Cinder said nothing else as she entered the bathroom to give Emerald some space. "A succubus huh?" she wondered aloud. "I wonder what Salem would think about something like this being brought up."

* * *

(TO BE CONTINUED)

Alright, I hope you all enjoyed this, I will see you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter!

* * *

(BREAK)

Within the privacy of her personal room, the Grimm Queen Salem hummed thoughtfully as she regarded her subordinate who was seeking her advice. "A Succubus you say?" she mused as she rubbed her chin in thought. "Do you have any proof?"

"None, my mistress." Cinder replied with her head bowed. "I was hoping to learn how to ascertain the truth of these statements my own subordinate overheard."

"Fair enough, it _has_ been a while since I last heard of a Succubus." Salem hummed again as she tapped her fingers against her desk in a steady rhythm. "Little Emerald said that this girl projected her lust onto the surrounding populace?"

"That is correct, according to Emerald, the civilians around her were blinded by their lust as they all fornicated or masturbated heedless of those around them."

"Unless some street walker managed to unlock their own aura and semblance this _does _sound like something a Succubus could do," Salem admitted at length. "As for identifying one, it was hard enough to do so when magic was in abundance across the land. In the past, the way to identify a Succubus was to inject the target with your own magical power. A regular human would simply show signs of discomfort while a Succubus would have their wings, horns, and tails forcefully revealed."

"That sounds quite…simple." Cinder hesitated to say as she considered Salem's words.

"Of course there were multiple problems with this," Salem admitted easily as she reminisced. "If the subject was a stronger magic user than it would fail because they would simply be able to defend against or ward off such intrusions. In order to even use this method, you'd have to have a respectable level of magical ability yourself, which limited the possible users to court magicians, high-level combat mages, and some members of royalty. The final obstacle was that doing so was also considered rude. If you did this without permission, why it was a similar level of crime with voyeurism."

"So if the Succubus was stronger she could simply remain in disguise even in the face of the… magical probe, most humans simply didn't have the ability to use the probe in the first place, and it was also a minor criminal offense to use this probe without permission of either the subject or the government." Cinder mused as she considered what else she could use.

"That is correct, as for this modern one…" Salem paused to think. "From what I understand the Succubi have lost their magical abilities but they still absorb some form of energy during sexual encounters which sustain their life force. You said for all intents and purposes she looks like a normal human?"

"She apparently now has a penis which we know for a fact she did not have when we arrived at Beacon." Cinder affirmed.

If Salem was surprised, she didn't show it as she considered the information given to her. "As I understand it, that only happens when a succubus primarily takes female partners."

"Like an incubus." Cinder concluded, "I was not aware a Succubus could be homosexual."

"The two are interchangeable." Salem corrected with a wave of her hand as Cinder looked at her oddly. "The only real difference between the two is their preference."

"Then why do we have two different words for sex demons? One for male one for female." Cinder questioned as she tried to understand.

Salem tilted her head slightly, the closest thing to a shrug she'd ever show someone else. "Humans really like to identify things in ways that they're familiar with. In truth, the Succubi of the past could change their bodies at will to match their partner's preferences. Either this modern one can't or won't change their form or they are already in the optimal form to seduce others."

"So the fact that Nikos had taken the form of a hermaphrodite implies that she is open to both sexes when it comes to potential partners." Cinder muttered

"Most likely, unless she simply cannot control her own powers." Salem agreed with a nod.

"Is she dangerous?" Cinder muttered as she tried to figure out how this affected her plans at all.

"She's a distraction." Salem declared simply catching her subordinate's attention. "Their physical abilities are similar to that of a human's, so her being a succubus neither increases or decreases her threat level on a martial scale," Salem stated as she folded her arms imperiously. "What does change is her threat to morale and commitment to the mission."

"So the mental side of things." Cinder hummed as she mused over the things she knew.

"Correct." Salem nodded her head once. "Many lifetimes ago, a particularly strong Succubus found her way to my castle." Cinder perked up as she looked at her mistress with keen interest. "We ended up not getting anything of note done that generation." Salem looked a little embarrassed, but it quickly passed as she coughed into her hand.

"She must have been something to even tempt you, Mistress." Cinder noted softly.

"Yes, it…saddened me when age finally took her away from me." Salem sighed almost wistfully. "But it also highlights the danger a Succubus poses towards one's goals." Cinder nodded her head accepting the wisdom for what it was.

"So as it stands there is no way for me to confirm if Nikos is a Succubus or not." Cinder questioned getting things back on track.

"Not without hopping into bed with her," Salem confirmed causing Cinder to frown slightly as she bit the tip of her thumbnail in frustration. "Don't look so dour, Cinder." The Grimm Queen intoned coyly. "This one already has a paramour correct?"

"The Arc boy." Cinder nodded in agreement.

"An Arc?" Salem muttered "Interesting, that explains why she doesn't need more men."

"Mistress?"

"The Arc family are notoriously good lovers Cinder, I remember taking a few of them for a romp through the hay before I fell into the spawning pits and committed myself to this little war with Ozma." Blinking twice to refocus her mind Salem smirked. "Succubi are hedonists by nature, therefore also easy to distract if you know what they're seeking."

"Ways to please her man." Cinder hummed thoughtfully as she considered this new avenue of approach. "Give her something to sink her teeth into long enough that she won't interfere with our plans at all."

"Just make sure that the thing you focus her attention onto isn't you." Salem cautioned her queen piece. "I'm not sure your mind or body could handle an Arc _and _a Succubus." Her words said Salem cut the connection to the Seer Grimm with Cinder.

"A Succubus huh?" she muttered softly to herself as a ghost of a smile crossed her mouth for but a second. "Perhaps I should ask Cinder to bring her here. Oh my, I'm acting like a child again." Salem huffed in amusement "Succubi always bring this part of me out it seems."

Cinder frowned at the statement. "No confidence in my ability to keep up with those two?" she shook her head lightly "No, I shouldn't worry about something like that. It would only distract me from my objective as Mistress said." Confidence surged within her as she turned to exit the room. "I just need to execute my plans as intended." Striding confidently into the hallways she was too slow to react as Pyrrha passed in front of her.

In a tangle of limbs that was far from the elegance she usually exuded Cinder groaned as she took stock of the situation. "I'm sorry." Pyrrha apologized as she slowly began extricating herself from the pile.

"No need to apologize." Cinder assured her with practiced ease. 'I can feel her length through her clothing.' She noted silently as she forced herself to calm down. 'There really is something about this girl that ignites one's fire.'

"Still I shouldn't have been so close to the doors when other students could barrel into me like this." Pyrrha smiled apologetically as she got to her feet before offering Cinder a hand.

Accepting the hand with grace Cinder smiled softly. "If you're intent on taking the blame for this then I forgive you." She pretended not to notice the taller girl eyeing her hips and chest.

"Thank you for your generosity." Pyrrha smiled a bit wider "I wonder if that girl has made her move yet." Cinder tilted her head slightly but dismissed the statement after a bit of time. "Keep an open mind Cinder, strange things happen all the time." Pyrrha nodded her head and walked off bidding Cinder farewell.

"What did she mean by that?" Cinder wondered aloud as she watched the champion walk away. "That really is Mistral's ass." Cinder couldn't help but laugh a little at the errant thought. "And now I'm quoting cheesy superhero movies." She shook her head and continued on her way. "Still, 'that girl'?" she wondered trying to think of who the champion had meant. "Is there a girl enamored with me?" Emerald came to mind. "She did mention about receiving some tips from Nikos." Shrugging her shoulders indifferently Cinder banished the thoughts from her mind.

"Cinder," Emerald called out to her upon seeing her boss enter the cafeteria. "Everything okay back home?" she asked using their cover story for her call to Salem.

"Yes, everything is fine. Mother felt a little nostalgic when I brought the situation up." Emerald looked surprised but quickly accepted the answer. When Cinder sat down Emerald smiled "Anything we should know?"

"Just don't let it distract you from your mission." Cinder replied simply. "Indulging is fine, in moderation like any other vice." She paused accepting the plate Mercury set in front of her. "Thank you, Mercury."

"No problem leader." The gray-haired assassin smiled cockily.

"Ass."

"You know you love me Em."

"She did warn me about getting involved with both the little demon and an Arc at the same time though. She didn't seem to think my mind or body could handle it." Although it was spoken calmly Cinder's look of frustration was clear for her two subordinates to see.

"I'm sure there was a good reason for it." Emerald tried to calm her down as she placed her hands on Cinder's shoulders and began kneading them.

"You're right, though it still irks me." Cinder conceded as she relaxed slightly. "Emerald, when did you learn how to give a shoulder massage?" she questioned glancing up at the green haired girl.

"Is it not to your liking?" Emerald asked the worry clear in her tone.

"No, it feels nice who taught you?"

"It was actually the Nikos girl," Emerald admitted bashfully. "Remember how I mentioned that she caught me following them? She initially thought I was interested in them. When I gave them the excuse that I was interested in another girl she showed me some spots to massage to get good reactions."

"Hm… it is certainly working I do feel pleasant whenever you press those points on my shoulders." Cinder hummed pleasantly as she felt some of the tension leave her body. "But did she only show you points in the shoulder?"

"No, but the others are a little more… intimate in nature." Emerald admitted. "I didn't want to assume I had your permission." Emerald blushed a little as another thought crossed her mind.

"You're blushing Em," Mercury pointed out with a bored expression. "The champ show you something else too?"

'She did, not that I'd ever tell you that' Emerald thought crossly as she shot the boy a glare. "None of your business Merc."

"Oh? Scary." Mercury grinned at her causing Cinder to roll her eyes as the familiar bickering came back.

Cinder ignored the two arguing beside her as she allowed her gaze to wander around the room. She quickly noted the leader of team JNPR sitting alone at a table leisurely eating his food. "He's alone?" she wondered aloud getting looks from her two subordinates.

Emerald took a breath before seating herself. "Yes, Jaune Arc, ever since Pyrrha Nikos claimed him for herself, has taken to eating alone on Sundays. Sometimes his two other teammates will join him for a bit, but recently he always takes his time to enjoy his food on Sunday mornings."

"He's taking a break from his girlfriend," Mercury stated with a bored tone as he rested his head on the back of his hand. "I don't know if you've noticed but he's almost always walking funny or stretching his back out recently."

"I see, so our dear champion has been draining him dry every chance she gets has she?" Cinder mused as she wondered if she could make use of this information. "Can we use this?"

"I think if we tried we'd end up in bed with them both." Emerald pointed out simply.

"As fun as that actually sounds it isn't a good idea for me." Mercury conceded tapping his legs for clarity.

"Oh well, if nothing can be gained just leave it be I suppose." Cinder shrugged unaffected by the information.

"Can I help you guys?" they heard a voice ask causing the three to turn their attention towards the voice. Jaune looked at them inquisitively having walked over upon noticing them sending him looks every now and then. "You looked like you wanted to say something to me."

"We were just commenting about how you looked more tired and sore than usual Jaune." Cinder replied easily.

"I'm sure half the school has either heard or have seen that for themselves by now." Jaune pointed out simply as he raised an eyebrow. "Have you made your move yet?" he asked turning to the green haired girl.

"Not yet, it's not so easy." She replied getting a knowing look from Mercury and a curious one from Cinder.

"Have you tried Pyrrha's suggestion then?"

"I have too much respect for this person to even suggest that." Jaune shrugged his shoulders conceding the point. "What about you? You look dead on your feet."

"Let's just say that it's hard to calm Pyrrha down when she gets passionate about something." He was vague enough that anyone who didn't know the situation would interpret it as training as a huntress. Emerald's face instantly became bright red understanding his meaning.

"I think you need some help." Cinder muttered softly looking at the poor boy a bit more attentively. "Have you considered looking for someone to share her attention with?"

"That… sometimes…" the lanky leader admitted hesitantly. "But at the same time… I don't feel comfortable with the thought."

"Then maybe you just need more experience?" Emerald muttered as she considered the problem at hand. 'Wait… why are we helping this guy anyway?' she wondered within the confines of her mind as she glanced at her leader's back.

"I don't think a woman should be joking like that," Jaune admitted cautiously. "Besides I last a little bit longer each time anyway."

"Is that so?" Cinder questioned looking a little bit too interested for Emerald's liking. "Mother said the men of your family are prodigious lovers."

"I wouldn't know about that," Jaune admitted freely. "But there might be something to it since I have seven sisters." The three villains blinked in surprise as they stared at the blonde knight in shock.

"Seven?" Emerald muttered, "Is your mother a machine?" Jaune just laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, that aside was there anything I can help you with?" he questioned changing the subject.

"Emerald here had an itch after that day." Cinder mentioned causing Jaune to blush slightly. "Perhaps you could help with that?"

"You really shouldn't joke like that," Jaune muttered rubbing his head. "Especially at the expense of your teammate."

Cinder's eyes widened slightly in surprise before her normal smile took over. "My apologies I shouldn't have used Emerald's name like that." Emerald breathed a sigh of relief. "How about you _punish_ me?" The innuendo was so blatant that Jaune choked on air as Emerald and Mercury fell out of their chairs in shock.

"EXCUSE ME?" Jaune screamed in shock catching everyone's attention.

Suddenly the door to the cafeteria slammed open as Pyrrha stormed in with an angry expression on her face. "You thirsty bitch he's mine!"

* * *

(TO BE CONTINUED)

I will probably end this story within the next few chapters. There might be a few more lemon scenes, but I'm still undecided on that for the most part.


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter!

* * *

(BREAK)

Jaune blushed slightly as he regarded his partner who looked angry at the closeness between himself and Cinder. "Pyrrha, let's not jump to conclusions okay?" he asked lightly as he took a couple of steps to distance himself from Cinder's group.

Ignoring his pleas Pyrrha swept into the room proper and grabbed Jaune by the arm before pulling him into her bosom. "In case I haven't made this abundantly clear yet!" she began looking around the room angrily before settling her eyes on Cinder. "This is my man, and where my children are coming from!"

As usual with such declarations, there was a lot of hushed whispering from the peanut gallery even though that knowledge was probably known by the whole school at this point. Cinder showed the barest signs of amusement as she regarded the champion coolly. "I was just expressing my concerns about his health."

"Don't lie to me." Pyrrha hissed as she narrowed her eyes. "I heard you offering to let him _practice_ his technique on you."

"Only because it looked like you were going to kill him with love at this rate." Cinder countered elegantly as she smirked coyly at them. "If he gets better, than it's only a plus for you isn't it?"

"I'm his partner it's only natural that I will be the one to help him improve." Pyrrha bit back as the burning rage she felt began to simmer instead of boiling over.

"Don't I get a say in any of this?" Jaune questioned as he looked between the two women nervously.

"No" Both Pyrrha and Cinder declared without even looking at him. Kneeling in a corner Jaune sulked as Emerald pat him on the back in understanding.

"Hey Jaune, what's going on?" Ruby asked as she walked into the cafeteria. "Are Pyrrha and Cinder fighting?" she asked glancing at the two bickering women.

"Hey Ruby, yeah, something like that." Emerald chuckled nervously as she glanced back at her boss. "I'm not actually sure what's going on anymore either."

Jaune glanced up at Ruby "Ruby, you want to head out to Vale?" he asked after a moment of deliberation. "I don't think I want to be here when these two finish arguing." He gestured towards Cinder and Pyrrha who at this point were butting heads as sparks flew from their eyes.

Ruby nodded her head and offered her hand to Jaune who was slow to stand up. "And where do you think you're going?" Pyrrha hissed as she appeared behind them causing Ruby to scream in surprise as she jumped away while Jaune fell to the ground in a heap. "Come along Jaune, we have some… training to do."

"Uh…bye, Jaune!" Ruby called out thankfully not bringing up the offer to go to Vale. "I hope nothing bad happens." She whispered to herself as Cinder stomped over and grabbed Emerald before marching off. "I really hope nothing bad happens," Ruby repeated herself as she watched the two pairs disappear through the door.

"Pyrrha…what's going on?" Jaune asked nervously as he was dragged towards their dorm room. "I thought Sunday was a rest day."

"Change of plans," Pyrrha muttered still angry due to her encounter with Cinder.

"Hey…guys?" Yang called out slowly seeing the look in Pyrrha's eyes. "I'm just going to leave you be…" she was cut off as Pyrrha grabbed Yang by the arm and continued marching towards their room. "Loverboy?" Yang asked looking for answers.

"No idea Yang, but I hope you didn't have any plans for today."

"Well, it looks like I do now." Yang laughed nervously as she quickly shot her teammates a text message. "I uh…should I be prepared to be unable to walk after this?"

"Probably."

Yang could only laugh nervously "Should I have asked for help from my teammates?"

"Probably." Jaune just laughed anxiously.

Just as suddenly as everything started, they arrived at the JNPR dorms. Opening the door the noted Ren and Nora cuddling on Ren's bed. "Unless you want to get involved I think you should go find something to do today," Pyrrha stated as she tossed Jaune and Yang onto her bed.

Nora and Ren shared a look before nodding and looking at their teammates with expressions of resolve. "You look like you could use a hand."

"I'd feel guilty leaving Yang to take both you and fearless leader on alone." Nora laughed good-naturedly as she gave them a wide grin. "Renny and I will help her out." With another laugh, Nora shed her clothing and hopped over to Pyrrha's bed as Yang sat up having taken some time to gather her bearings after having been tossed from the doorway onto the bed. "Come on, let's get you out of these clothes!"

Yang gave off a muffled response as her clothing covered her face before she could respond. Ren rolled his eyes at his partner's usual enthusiasm before he noticed Pyrrha and Jaune disrobing themselves. "I suppose I should as well." He muttered softly as he shrugged off his clothing as well. Sneaking up on Nora he waited until she had finished undressing Yan before wrapping his arms around her waist planting butterfly kisses along her neckline.

Nora giggled under his ministrations as she tried to do the same for Yang. "Renny! We have to get Yang ready first!" she giggled some more as Ren made some noise of understanding.

* * *

(LEMON START)

Reluctantly Ren pulled away from Nora and moved to Yang's other side "Ready?" he asked as he began kneading her breasts while Nora reached a little lower and began stroking Yang's womanhood causing the blonde brawler to shudder as she held a hand to her mouth to stifle the moans threatening to come out.

As the two continued to stimulate Yang, Pyrrha smirked as she slowly stroked herself getting ready for the fun to come. She paused briefly when Jaune embraced her from behind. "Excited Jaune?" she questioned looking over her shoulder at him fondly.

"Yes, but also worried." Her leader admitted easily. "She isn't Cinder, don't go too hard on her just because Cinder pissed you off."

"I'm not going to hold back you know." Pyrrha denied him with a shake of her head. "Yang feels too good to go at a sedate pace." Pyrrha grinned when Nora looked at her and nodded her head. "Come on Jaune the fun's just beginning."

Yang was already panting as Pyrrha kneeled between her legs. "Is that just for me?" she joked lightly her lower lips drooling in anticipation. As Pyrrha lifted her legs up a little Yang gulped nervously before Nora claimed her lips with a deep kiss. Before she could question the Ginger-haired girl Yang felt something long and thick fill her up completely as she gasped into Nora's mouth.

"Just relax." Ren urged her. "You've taken her before right?"

"She eased into me at that time," Yang responded when Nora allowed her to breathe. "This time she just shoved it in me to the base in one go."

"Sorry." Pyrrha apologized with a smirk as she sighed in relief. "But you feel way too good Yang." Pyrrha sighed in bliss as she began to rock her hips back and forth, loving the feeling of warmth Yang gave her.

Nora, never one to be left out, quickly pushed Yang's body to the bed and sat on the Blonde's face as she took Ren within her mouth. "Always tasty, Renny." She chirped around his length causing the normally stoic boy to shudder in ecstasy. "OH~!" she moaned when Yang moaned into her. "Work that tongue Yang!" she cheered happily as Jaune just watched everything with an amused face.

"Jaune get over here!" Pyrrha called out as she pulled her own lower lips apart slightly. "This part's getting lonely." She purred as Jaune just sighed with a shrug of his shoulders.

Positioning himself properly Jaune quickly thrust into Pyrrha causing both her and Yang to moan loudly. Getting some breathing room Yang looked down towards them with half-lidded eyes. "I can feel you through P-money Loverboy!" As Pyrrha thrust forward Jaune would pull back, and when Pyrrha pulled back Jaune would thrust forward, the rhythm serving to send shockwaves of pleasure through Yang's body who quickly lost coherence as she panted and moaned from the combined assault on her lower body from the two partners.

It didn't take long for Ren, Pyrrha, and Jaune to tense up as they all released themselves into their partners. Nora orgasmed shortly afterward covering Yang in her juices as Yang seized up in her own orgasm. "That was great." Yang slurred as she tried to clear the spots from her vision.

"We're not done yet, Yang," Pyrrha whispered into the blonde's ear as she lifted the girl up and plunged herself into her waiting womanhood again. "Still tight!" she hissed happily as she turned towards Jaune. "Want to try this hole Jaune?" she questioned spreading Yang's cheeks for him.

"Hey wait! I never consented to that!" Yang squirmed as she tried to pull herself off of Pyrrha in order to protect her rear.

Pyrrha just held firm and smiled at the girl in her arms. "You had your chance to run away."

Jaune licked his lips. "Well, I'm not one to turn down a gift like this." He muttered as he lined himself up. "Just relax, Yang." He advised right before thrusting forward causing Yang to howl as both of her holes were filled.

"Wow look at them go at her." Nora laughed as she sat on Ren's lap. "Good thing we revved her up for them then right?"

"She's not the only one revved up," Ren noted as he fiddled with Nora's butt. "But if you want any I need my hands to lift you up and down in this position Nora."

"What do you mean?" Nora asked since she could feel him fingering her.

"My arms are pinned to my sides…" Ren informed her blandly. "I can't lift you up like this." Nora chuckled sheepishly before releasing her hug and throwing her arms around Ren's neck instead. "That's better," Ren muttered as he began bouncing Nora on his shaft in a steady Rhythm that Nora loved.

* * *

(LEMON END)

As they continued to go at each other, no one noticed the door opening as Glynda Goodwitch peered inside. Blinking slowly the teacher watched for a few moments before backing out slowly and closing the door behind her. "I should look into convincing Professor Ozpin into soundproofing these rooms." She mused lightly as she walked off as if unaffected by what she had seen.

"Miss Goodwitch?" the familiar voice of Weiss Schnee asked causing the teacher to pause. "Were you looking for someone in particular?"

"No, Miss Schnee, I was just looking into a noise complaint." The stern professor admitted with a nod of her head. "I've tracked down the disturbance, but it is not something that can be handled with a simple telling off." The teacher nodded her head before continuing on her way.

"I see, good day Miss Goodwitch." Weiss bowed her head politely.

"I do suggest checking in on JNPR though, I don't think Miss Xiao-Long can take much more in her current state."

Weiss blushed as she realized what that meant. "You saw them…"

"Yes, but they are adults, we were considering soundproofing the rooms anyways." Glynda adjusted her glasses. "Nevertheless Miss Xiao-Long looked a little worn out by her partners."

Weiss nodded her head, face still red, "Understood thank you for letting me know Miss Goodwitch," Weiss sighed but brought out her scroll and brought up Blake's number. "Blake, I think we might need to go help Yang."

When the two members of RWBY met up in front of JNPR's dorm room they pressed their ears against the door. "I don't hear anything," Weiss muttered as she glanced at her Faunus teammate. "What about you Blake?"

"Flesh meeting flesh, moans, and a few muffled words here and there." She muttered as her ears twitched. Sharing a look with Weiss they both nodded before Blake knocked on the door.

The door opened quickly as both girls were pulled inside. "So glad you could join us," Pyrrha whispered lustfully as Weiss and Blake noted Yang unconscious on Jaune's bed while Nora and Ren were still going at it. "Yang did her best, but as you can see she wasn't quite able to satisfy me and Jaune."

Jaune looked up from his work cleaning the floor hearing the words his partner spoke. "Pyrrha… we just finished cleaning the floor…" he whined.

"Jaune, don't worry it's only three more shots I think..." Pyrrha smiled lewdly as she crossed her arms. Weiss and Blake gulped and unconsciously embraced each other as Pyrrha towered over them. "Each." She finished with a saucy wink.

Ruby looked up from her scroll as she heard Weiss and Blake scream across the hall. "Ah…Pyrrha and Jaune went a little overboard I guess." She mumbled sadly as she rubbed her thighs together again. "Just two more years." She muttered shivering slightly. "Two more years and then I can help out."

* * *

(TO BE CONTINUED)

Just one or two more chapter in this story. If someone wants to try their hand at making this concept a longer, more serious story, I'd love to see it.


End file.
